The Legends of The Shadow Wolves
by Moon Princess5
Summary: A story about a young goddess who helps two boys fight againts evil with the help of her powers and loyal wolves.


_**Legends of the Shadow Wolves**_

_**By: Shadow Goddess**_

_**One**_

Somewhere between Scotland and England is a school call Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Although the school is important to know but it's the forest near it where are storing begins. The dark forest is known as the Forbidden Forest due it to its dark and light mythical creature that habitat the forest.

Somewhere deep in that forest near a huge waterfall live creatures known in myth as shadow wolves. A special breed of wolves that have the ability to use the shadows around them for defense and offence against anything that threatens them. It is believe that these wolves have the ability to communicate telepathy to other, because they are bless by Artemis the Goddess of Hunt.

Near this waterfall is where are story being with a group of shadow pups bark and chase a small human child around the huge Crystal Lake. The child giggles echo around the area as she avoids their attempts to catch her. Her long blond hair sways through the air due to the breezes. She giggles at the pups slow down as she watch them through her sparkling blue eyes.

Lying near the lake a few dozen parents watch their pups in amusement and enjoyment as they enjoy sun. The Alfa male wolf watches them from a nearby ledge with the other males. He snorts as the pups before glancing at his pack who watches in amusement. They watch a moment longer before continuing to scout their territory fore danger once again.

The Alfa male, Kaze, sniffs the air once again to confirm what he smell before growling a warning to his pack. He watches the females lead the pups and child to a nearby cave before joining the males in pack to seek the intruders scent

Kaze and his pack stay hidden in the shadows as they watch three cloak men drag two boys into a clearing. All three men carry wands that are being pointed at both boys. One of the men told the blond hair boy to prove his loyalty by killing the other boy.

Kaze growls as the stares at the three cloak men with hatred. He knows who they are and who commands them. Lately thy have been causing trouble in their territory with the werewolves in the area. He and three of his closest friends steps into the light growling.

All five humans glance at them in shock and fear as they approach. The notice all four wolves are black as night with blue eyes except with one has silver paws and tail. He appears to be leading them, so they figure he must be the Alfa male. One of the deatheaters sends a curse at the wolves.

Kaze use his shadow powers to block that curse easily as he growls at the human who send it. All three men in cloaks point their wands at them and yell out the killing curses. Kaze growls a warning to his pack as they waits for the curse to hit him but it never happen.

Meanwhile back at the waterfall the female wolves' glances at the trail the males took, while watching the pups play. The child however stares at the trail for the longest time before taking off down it with a few females following her. The child didn't stop to greet the other males but sense Kaze life force in trouble and teleport before him blocking a killing curse with a moon shield.

None of the humans saw her appear but did witness her blocking the killing curse with a strong shield. The men stop their attack as they stare at the child in shock and awe. The two boys stare at the child in disbelief as she approach them with all four wolves by her side without fear.

Harry and Draco use the distraction to send a curse to the three deatheaters which cause them pain as they made their escape. They both glance back at the child who stares at them with curiously. They try to approach her but stop when more wolves step into the clearing growling as they step any closer to her.

Draco Malfoy glazes at the child thoughtful, 'she doesn't appear to be afraid of the wolves or us.' He notices she appear to be around five and did wandless magic protecting those odd wolves. Her clothing appears odd as well, a silk halter top and long skirt with slits. She doesn't have any shoes on he notice but wore a gold bracelet around her ankle.

He glances as Potter who is now pointing his wand at him with a sneer, "Potter put your damn wand away. If I wish to kill you I've would of when my father told me too."

Harry eyes narrow as he put his wand away, "why didn't you Malfoy?" He glances at him for a moment before glancing at the child and wolves.

Draco frowns as eh thought about his reasons, "that none of your business. But if you must know I don't want to be a deatheater like my father, as for any other reasons that none of your damn business." He glances at the girl, "who are you? How did you do wandless magic?"

The child giggles as she smiles at the boys before taking off down a path but not before telling them her name telepathy.' I'm called Serenity.' Both boys stare wide eyes at the path the girl took. They watch as most of the wolves follow her down the path.

Kaze stares at the two boys momentary as he watches Serenity leave. He enters their minds to see if they will become a threat to the pack but found something more interesting. He glances at the two boys, 'so they will become the chosen two,' he thought. He growls something to the other male with them who soon join Serenity down the path. He glances at the two boys once last time and send them a telepathic message, "leave this area humans and speak of this to nobody."

Both boys stare at the wolves in amazement as they watch the wolves disappear down the path. They both agreed to not tell anyone of their encounter with wolves except Ron and Hermione.


End file.
